Galería:Gwen Tennyson
Gwen_Tennyson_durante_su_introducción.png GwenHorario.png Gwen colgada.png Gwen mojada.png Gwen gritando.png Ben y gwen tirados en el piso con ropa.png Gwen escuchando una caracola.png Gwen gritando otra vez...png Gwen hablando.png Gwen....esta....muy....enfadada....png A Gwen no le gusta esto nada....png Gwen riendo a lo loco.png La Gwen con suerte.png Gwen se va a tirar por el tobogan!.png Gwen hablando con el abuelo max.png pura magia.png Gwen con el ordenador.png Gwen en la cama.png Gwen pididendo explicaciones.png No me digas que vamos a saltar??.png Gwen con una pinza nueva xD.png GwenMirandoAbajo.png GwenHablandoEnfadada.png GwenBrazosCruzados.png Gwen,queesESOO.png AtrapadosEpisodioBen10012.png AtrapadosEpisodioBen10001.png Suerte5.png Suerte1.png Suerte9.png Suerte6.png Usando Hechizos Gwen.png Gwen lanza rayos.png Arco de Sumo.png 2 Gwen Feliz.png 2 Gwens!!! XD.png Gwen 10.000 Volando.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-05-18h50m21s200.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-05-18h55m35s18.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-06-00h06m24s128.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-05-19h40m48s12.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-05-19h33m34s24.png Gwen corriendo por la nave de tetrax.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-05-19h32m10s199.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-05-19h30m16s99.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-05-19h29m41s253.png Vlcsnap-2010-08-05-19h35m45s43.png No metas la pata.png Gwenrate.png Gwen en Ben 10 Fuerza Alienigena!!! XD.png Gwen Luchando!!.png Beso de Gwen y Kevin!!!.png Gwen Baila.png Gwen Rastreando Feliz.png Gwen Acabo con Mineros!!!!!.png Gwen Maná!!!!!! XD.png Gwen Lucha Mineros!!!.png Gwen Enfadada AF.png Gwen Rastreando al Bebe Alien.png Alusinacion de Bebe Alien.png Deja de Alusinar Bebe Alien.png Gwen Admirando el Ramillete.png Gwen Atrapando a Connor.png Gwen de Cerca Rastreando.png Gwen Observando a Kevin.png Gwen sobandose el Brazo.png Mmmmm. Si Tienes Razon.png Que te Pasa Bebe Alien Estupido.png Gwen en la burbuja magica de Charmcaster.png Gwen Traje de Tai-kuan-do.png Gwen en ben 10 fuerza alienigena.png Gwen Enojada Con Kevin.png GwenAtaque9.png GwenProteccion1.png GwenAtaque10.png GwenSerpit2.png GwenSerpit.png GwenAtaque8.png GwenAtaque7.png GwenAtaque6.png GwenAtaque5.png GwenAtaque4.png GwenAtaque2.png 185369 2125127021143 1634912717 2139396 6775418 n.jpg 254611 2125127341151 1634912717 2139398 7285559 n.jpg 281684 2125126741136 1634912717 2139394 5945921 n.jpg Jmhmh.jpg Ghgju.jpg Jkjk.jpg Gwen,usando el hechizo.png GwenUsandoelManá.png Gwen Waking Up.PNG GwenHipnotizada.png Gwensativa.png GweenFado.png Gwen Viento.png Sunny y Gwen.png Gwen acabando con los Robots!!.png Gwen va a Ayudar!.png Gwen Mirando a Vicktor.png Gwen Preocupada por Kevin.png Gwen Licencia de Conducir.png Gwen Derribada.png Gwen Disparando Nuevo Hechizo.png Gwen y Sunny.png Gwen Destroyed.png Laptop de Gwen Sa.png|Laptop de Gwen en SA Gwen Brazos Cruzados.png Gwen Mira.png Gwen Maná Ua.png Gwen con el ovni de Goop.PNG|Gwen con el ovni de Goop Gwe conduciendo y usando sus poderes.PNG|Gwen conduciendo, usando su poder Gwen con mirada enojada.PNG|Gwen enojada Gwen con poderes al máximo.PNG|Gwen con sus poderes al máximo Gwen con una gran carga de energía en sus manos.PNG|Gwen almacenando una gran cantidad de energía Gwen en la fogata.PNG|Gwen en la fogata Gwen con usando sus poderes con un traje esquimal.PNG|Gwen con un traje especial en el hielo Gwen hablando por su insignia.PNG|Gwen hablando por su Insignia de Plomero Gwen latigo.PNG|Gwen con un latigo de mana Gwen hablando con Kevin.PNG|Gwen hablando con Kevin Gwen lista para pelear.PNG|Gwen lista para pelear Gwen manipulando el mana.PNG|Gwen manipulando el mana Gwen controlada.PNG|Gwen controlada por Lucubra Gwen lista para pelear Absolute Power.PNG|Gwen lista para pelear en Poder absoluto Gwen protegiendo a Ben y Kevin.PNG|Gwen protegiendo a Ben y Kevin Gwen envuelve sus manos en mana.PNG|Gwen protegiendose con sus manos envueltas de mana Gwen protegiendose de un ataque.PNG|Gwen protegiendose de un ataque de los Caballeros Eternos Gwen protegiendose.PNG|Gwen protegiendose de un laser Gwen siendo atacada por el rayo.PNG|Gwen protegiendose de un gran ataque Gwen soportando el ataque de Piedra.PNG|Gwen soportando el ataque de Piedra Gwen tirando bolas de mana.PNG|Gwen tirando bolas de mana Gwen conduciendo.PNG|Gwen conduciendo Gwen tirando mucho mana.PNG|Gwen liberando mucho mana Gwen usando sus poderes en Gloria Reflejada.PNG|Gwen usando sus poderes para rastrear Gwen usando sus poderes.PNG|Gwen lista para pelear Gwen y Charmcaster unidas.PNG|Gwen y Charmcaster uniendo sus fuerzas Gwen y Charmcaster atacando.PNG|Gwen y Charmcaster apunto de tirar un grana ataque Gwen y Charmcaster atacabndo.PNG|Gwen y Charmcaster atacando Gwen y Kevin sorprendidos.PNG|Gwen y Kevin sorprendidos Gwen usando sus poderes the trans of Eunice.PNG|Gwen usando sus poderes en The Transmogrification of Eunice Gwen hablando con Eunice.PNG|Gwen hablando con Eunice Gwen atacando a Sunder.PNG|Gwen atacando a Sunder Cannonbolt junto a Gwen.PNG|Gwen y Cannonbolt Emily y Gwen abrazadas.PNG|La amistad de Gwen y Emily Jmhmh.jpg Djnhjk.jpg Fhmhmjh.jpg Fbghnhg.jpg Guvkft.jpg Archivo:Lucky_Girl_Mask-1-.png Archivo:Gwen_FF.png|Gwen en Fusion Fall Archivo:Gwen-1-.png|Gwen en Fusion Fall(3º temporada AF) Archivo:Fusion_Gwen.jpg|Fusion Gwen Gwen en Ship.png|Gwen en el interior de Ship Gwen Mt. Neverest.PNG|Gwen en el Monte Neverest 2 Gwens!!! XD2.png Argit y Gwen.PNG|Argit y Gwen Nrg Gwen y Kevin rodeados.PNG|Gwen, NRG y Kevin acorralados por los Caballeros Eternos Ben, Gwen, Kevin ignorando a Argit.PNG|Gwen, Ben y Kevin ignorando a Argit Ben, Gwen y Kevin mirando a Argit.PNG|Gwen, Ben y Kevin mirando a Argit Ben y Gwen VS el Dragón mecanico.PNG|Gwen y Ben VS el Dragón mecánico Gwen con bolas de mana en sus manos.PNG Gwen con los ojos viendo para el... emmm cielo xD.PNG Gwen preocupada.PNG Gwen protegiendo a todos.PNG Gwen y el Sr. Baumann.PNG Gwen hablando por la Insignia.PNG Gwen haciendo un escudo.PNG Gwen liberandose con mana.PNG 2 Gwen Feliz.png 2 Gwens!!! XD.png Gwen 10.000 Volando.png 2 Gwens!!! XD2.png El Omnitrix No Te Sirve.png Gwen 10.000 Preocupada.png Gwen 10.000 Sin Gorra.png Gwen 10.000 Atrapada.png Gwen 10.000 Capa.png Gwen 10.000 Escudo3.png Gwen 10.000 Atacando!!!2.png It Mot Cha.png Que Dices!!!!! XD.png Gwendolyn Brazos Cruzados.png Adios!!!!!!.png Gwen y Julie.PNG Julie y los demas hablando con Ben.PNG Julie, Gwen y Kevin mirando.PNG Julie sorprendida junto a Gwen.PNG Gwen con una libreta.PNG Gwen señalando su cara.PNG Gwen seria.PNG Gwen hablando con una bola de mana.PNG Gwen con una bola de mana en su mano.PNG Gwen preocupada con Kevin atras.PNG Ben y Gwen con malteadas.PNG Gwen cara con dientes.PNG Gwen sonriendo ^.^.PNG Gwen lanzando muchos ataques xD.PNG Gwen soportando para mantener el ataque.PNG Gwen jalando su ataque.PNG Gwen protegiendo a Kevin.PNG Ben y Gwen sonriendo y hablando.PNG Gwen con sus papas con chile.PNG Gwen mirando hacia abajo en el Jet.PNG Gwen enojada con su mano en mana.PNG Gwen calmada.PNG Gwen, Kevin y Mono Araña Supremo.PNG Gwen mana, Kevin y Mono Araña Supremo.PNG Gwen concentrada con bolas de mana.PNG Gwen mirando y su mano envuelta en mana.PNG Gwen lanzando una cuerda de su mano.PNG Gwen protegiendose del hielo.PNG Gwen congelandose D=.PNG Gwen y Kevin listos para pelear.PNG Gwen B10-GR.png|Gwen en Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United Kevin viendo a Gwen y esta enojada.PNG Kevin y Gwen con Albedo.PNG Simian, Ben, Gwen y Kevin.PNG Ben, Gwen, Kevin apunto de atacar a Simian.PNG Ben con una arma de Cooper.PNG Ben con una pistola regenerativa de Cooper.PNG Ben, Gwen, Kevin y Simian mirando a los DNAliens aracnochimpances.PNG Ben, Gwen y Keivn atacando.PNG Ben, Gwen y Simian peleando.PNG Ben, Gwen, Kevin y Simian frente a Eunice.PNG Gwen y Kevin tomando malteadas sobre el auto.PNG Gwen con bolas de mana en Simian Says.PNG Gwen hablandole a Simian.PNG Gwen lista para tirar una bola de mana.PNG Gwen protegiendose de la baba DNAlien.PNG Gwen atacando a un DNAlien Aracnochimpance con un potente rayo mana.PNG Gwen atacando a un DNAlien Aracnochimpance con un rayo de mana.PNG Gwen apunto de tirar 2 bolas de mana.PNG Gwen utilizando un cordon-mana.PNG Gwen enojada en Simian Says.PNG Gwen liberandose de los DNAliens aracnochimpances.PNG Gwen protegiendose de los DNAliens aracnochimpances.PNG Gwen en la nave de Eunice.PNG Gwen y Kevin viendo a Humungosaurio Supremo.PNG Gwen y Kevin viendo a Humungosaurio Supremo atacar.PNG Dra. Bortez, Gwen y Kevin.PNG Dra. Bortez, Gwen y Kevin serios.PNG Gwen creando una bola de mana.PNG Gwen lanzando un pico de mana.PNG Gwen y Kevin MUY sorprendidos.PNG Gwen protegiendose de Humungosaurio Supremo.PNG Gwen protegiendose con un escudo incompleto xD.PNG Gwen con una gran bola de mana.PNG Gwen y Keviendo viendo arriba.PNG Gwen con su libro mágico.PNG Gwen leyendo un hechizo.PNG Gwen con fuego mágico en su mano xD.PNG Gwen cabeza abajo y seria.PNG Gwen y Kevin MUY SOPRENDIDOS D=.PNG Gwen usando sus poderes y Kevin viendola.PNG Gwen meditando.PNG Gwen pasando a Anodita.PNG Gwen Anodita.PNG Gwen entrando al Superomnitrix como Anodita.PNG Gwen adentro del Superomnitrix.PNG Gwen Anodita abrazando a Ben.PNG Gwen Anodita junto a Muy Grande.PNG Gwen Anodita volando sobre el Superomnitrix.PNG Gwen Anodita volando y hablando.PNG Gwen Anodita cara.PNG Gwen Anodita atrapada por la telaraña.PNG Gwen liberandose de la telaraña.PNG Gwen Anodita alumbrando lo negro.PNG Gwen Anodita lastimada por las ondas.PNG Gwen liberando su poder.PNG Gwen liberando todo su poder.PNG Gwen hablando y liberando su poder.PNG Gwen Anodita MUY ENOJADA.PNG Kevin, Gwen y Supremos viendo el despertar.PNG Ben hablando con Gwen Max Power xD.PNG Ben y Gwen de la mano.PNG Ben besa a Gwen en la frente.PNG Kevin abrazando a Gwen.PNG Kevin abrazando a Ben.PNG Todos felices n.n!!.PNG ben10-wallpaper-19.jpg|Gwen tennyso ben 10 Mana-girl.JPG Fear.JPG Lucky girl.JPG Gwen-mana-girl.JPG LG 520Xp.JPG Gwen-captured.JPG Gwen-girl.jpg Corran adentro!.jpg GWEN4.jpg|gwen mirandose el pelo Beso_gwen_y_kevin.jpg Beso_de_gwen_y_kevin_2.jpg GWEN.jpg Gwen Tennyson..jpg GWEN Y BEN.jpg Gwen y Kevin3.jpg Gwen y Kevin5.jpg Kevin_Gwen y Ben.jpg Gwen y Ben2.png Gwen y Kevin.PNG Gwen triste.jpg Gwen derroto a humongosaurio.jpg Gwen pasando a su forma anodita.jpg Gwen corriendo a toda velocidad.jpg Gwen controlada.jpg Gwen controlada por diagon.jpg Gwen y kevin siendo atacados.jpg Gwen con un libro.jpg Gwen poseida por diagon.PNG Snapshot - 47.jpg Snapshot - 46.jpg Snapshot - 43.jpg Snapshot - 42.jpg Snapshot - 50.jpg Snapshot - 5.jpg Ben 10 Omniverse_Gwen.jpg Ben 10 Omniverse_Gwen2.jpg Ben 10 Omniverse_Gwen3.jpg Ben 10 Omniverse_Gwen5.jpg Ben 10 Omniverse_Gwen6.jpg Ben 10 Omniverse_Gwen7.jpg Ben 10 Omniverse_Gwen8.jpg Ben 10 Omniverse_Gwen4.jpg Gwen y Ben aburridosEPDF.png Gwen con su mano en la cintura.png Gwen hablando sola xD.png Gwen sonriendole a Kevin EPDF.png Gwen y Ben sorprendidos.png Gwen y Ben listos para pelear.png Gwen y Cuatrobrazos listos para luchar.png Gwen prepara su ataque EPDF.png Gwen apunto de lanzar su ataque EPDF.png Gwen lanza 2 bolas en vez de una xD EPDF.png Gwen lista para lanzar una bola de mana EPDF.png Gwen con un Esoterica atras D=.png Gwen y Kevin listos para pelear.png Gwen protege a Kevin de un ataque Esoteriano xD.png Gwen creando cosas raras de sus manos xD.png Gwen utilizando su ataque de atrapar EPDF.png Gwen con Ben atras hablando xD.png Gwen seria con Ben hablando EPDF.png Gwen y Kevin hablando con Ben.png Gwen como copiloto EPDF.png Gwen= Que le pasa a Ben =P.png Gwen= LO VES!.png Gwen= Esto no estara bien u.u.png Gwen hace un ataque especial xD.png Gwen viendo a los Caballeros vencidos.png Gwen lanza 2 bolas de mana hacia Caballeros EPDF.png Gwen lista para atacar EPDF.png Gwen protegiendose con su escudo de CE EPDF.png Gwen lanza 2 bolas de mana EPDF .png Gwen hace un escudo para protegerse EPDF.png Gwen no soporta el escudo! D=.png Gwen hace su ataque especial y aleja a los Caballeros EPDF.png Gwen ataca a los Caballeros, pero no es suficiente u.u.png Gwen golpea a un Caballreo y lo manda a volar xD.png Gwen VS Caballero Eterno con escudo y arma rara e.e.png Gwen golpea a un Caballero con su bola de mana xD.png Gwen preocupada por Kevin D=.png Gwen lista para golpear a un Caballero Eterno en el estomado EPDF.png Gwen golpea al Caballero y lo manda a volar xD.png Gwen lanza una onda especial =O.png Gwen lista para lanzar su segundo ataque EPDF.png Gwen despues de lanzar su ataque xD.png Gwen con cara de... no se xD.png Gwen atrapa a los Caballeros xDD.png Gwen lista para atacar con su gran bola EPDF.png Gwen sigue luchanco con los Caballeros O.O.png Gwen lanza otro chorro de mana e.e EPDF.png Gwen protege la entrada y Ben y Kevin hablan.png Gwen pone sus ojos rosa y aumenta su mana =O.png Gwen habla con Kevin Levin EPDF.png Gwen= Ummm....png Gwen lanza un chorro de mana EPDF.png Gwen con su ataque viendo a los enemigos e.e.png Gwen= ESTAN POR AQUI!.png Gwen= Tambien por alli e.e.png Gwen= Alli!.png Gwen= Son muy rapidos, Ben!.png Gwen= OH! EPDF.png Gwen= Olvidalo xD EPDF.png Gwen asustada no se por que xD.png Gwen lista para atacar.png Gwen= Pobre Ben e.e.png Gwen, kevin, rook y ben.jpg Gwen ov 10 años.png Necesitamos vacaciones.png Oops..vamos ben.png Anodite OV e.e.png Bebidas gratis Its free.png Ben a donde miras xDD.png Ben sal de Ahi xd.png Como hace eso O.o.png Donde vi esto antes.png Gwen en DBZ LOL.png Gwen que miras LOL.png Kevin ayudame xd.png Me quede sola.png Odio la los tetramants xd.png Oh god Gwen xD.png Que dijiste T T.png Que WFT.png Se prepara para el impacto.png Stop stop xD.png Un Kame hame ha LOL.png Vamso ya es suficinete.png We Ben.png Yo me encargo xd.png 150px-Gwen_casi_anodita.jpg|gwen casi anodita Ben Gwen y Kevin.jpeg XBN36.png XBN125.png XBN126.png XBN128.png XBN129.png XBN131.png XBN163.png XBN165.png XBN176.png XBN196.png XBN197.png XBN198.png XBN200.png XBN201.png XBN202.png XBN205.png XBN207.png XBN223.png XBN246.png XBN248.png XBN249.png XBN254.png XBN260.png XBN294.png XBN307.png XBN308.png XBN329.png XBN333.png XBN334.png XBN335.png XBN337.png XBN343.png XBN345.png XBN360.png XBN361.png XBN363.png XBN367.png XBN369.png XBN380.png XBN384.png XBN468.png XBN469.png XBN470.png XBN478.png 733791 295416433930756 1077640288 n.png Imagen del epi de Lucy.png gwen_tennyson evulitioun.png|gwen en todas las series Gwen tennyson evulitioun.png 170px-Gwen Anodita OV Plantilla.png Gwen tennyson omniverse by gwen2kevin-d5vphrh.png 200px-Sunny y Gwen.png Gwen 1 OV Plantilla.png Ben Gwen y Kevin.jpeg Gwen Tennyson - ben-10-alien-force photo.png Gwen domitc head.png gwen hair.png Gwen in goop.png Gwen run.png Gwen ponytail 6.png Gwen ponytail 5.png Gwen missing ponytail.png Gwen ponytail 3.png Gwen ponytail 1.png Gwen tennyson AF season 3.jpg Ben Again (226).png Gwen 3.png Gwen 2.png Gwen 1.png Gwen back ponytail.png Gwen_helmet.png GwenGR.png|Gwen en Ben10/Generador rex heroes unidos maxresdefault.jpg|omniverse Categoría:Galería de imágenes